


Sweet Dreams

by The_Spooner_666



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Joseb - Freeform, Smut? Maybe? Not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spooner_666/pseuds/The_Spooner_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a dream that might just come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first post on this site so please be nice! Of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!

"Seb. Gahhh. Yeah Seb." Joseph gasps as Sebastian thrusts into him. "D-do that again. Ahhhh. Yes. It feels so good!"

He wakes up, bright red and gasping for air. "Oh no," he thinks. "Not another one." Sebastian sighs as he rubs his forehead. He gets even redder when he realizes that he's looking his partner straight in the face and he's hard as a rock.

Joseph tilts his head and furrows his brow. "You okay there Seb?" 

He's at work. He must have passed out on his desk. The clock tells him that it's 11:30. Yay, another night shift. "Shit. Yeah, I'm fine. I must have passed out huh?" He lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his neck, crossing his legs in the process. 

Joseph nods slowly and smiles slightly. "What were you dreaming about? Must have been something crazy to get you into this state." He gestures to Sebastian, still bright red and hard.

He shakes his head. "Nah. Wasn't anything." He lies. He lets out a reassuring smile that he's sure looks forced. 

Joseph nods again and let's out a chuckle as he stands up and walks over to Sebastian. "How far did you get before you passed out?" He knows what the answer will be, he just needed an excuse to get closer to the older detective and see if his suspicions are correct. "Yep. He's definitely hard." He thinks as he sighs internally. "Damn, I wish I could do something to get him like this." 

"Not very far. About half way done." Sebastian breaks Joseph's train of thought and squeezes his legs tighter together when he sees the younger man look him over. "How long was I out?"

Joseph shrugs. "About an hour?" He smiles when he hears Seb let out a groan. "You know Seb, you can go home if you want. I'll cover for you." 

He shakes his head. "No, Joseph. Thank you, but no."

He sighs and pushes up his glasses. "Well, do you at least wanna finish that paper and then hang out in the break room? I finished everything else while you were sleeping." He smiles sheepishly when Seb looks up at him with an amazed look on his face.

"Um, yeah. Sure. That sounds better than sitting here all night." He smiles up at Joseph.

Joseph nods and rests his hand on Seb's shoulder. "You sure you don't want to leave? It's really no big deal if...." 

"No, Joseph. It's fine. I'm good."

"Okay. I just. I worry about you, Seb. I don't think you're sleeping enough at night." 

"I'm fine Jojo. I really am. And I sleep fine at night."

"Sure you do. As long as there's enough left in the bottle when you get home."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Look Joseph, I don't need this. Especially not right now." 

Joseph sighs. "Seb. Can I suggest something crazy? Something in a way of a cure?"

He furrows his brow at that and hesitates before nodding and shrugging. "Sure?"

Joseph takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. "Are you not sleeping as well at night because you miss having someone sleep next to you?"

He furrows his brow and shakes his head. "What the hell kind of question is that? But........ Yeah, I guess." 

He nods slowly and clenches his fists. "What would you say if I suggested we sleep together?"

Sebastian's eyes widen and he starts to blush.

"No! Not like that. Well, I would if you wanted to. I mean....... What I meant by "sleep together" was like, sleep next to each other. For, moral support and stuff." He shrugs and looks at the ground. "Unless, you don't want to do that. You don't huh? No, you don't. God damn. Why did I say that? I'm stupid. I'm SO stupid. Gah." Joseph face-palms and shakes his head.

He sighs and stands up. "Joseph." Sebastian wraps his hands around Joseph's hips and pulls him closer. "I'd love to sleep with you. In both senses of the word." He smiles and pulls Joseph into a kiss.

He kisses him back and drapes his arms over his shoulders. When they pull away, Joseph rests his forehead on Seb's. "Really?" 

Seb nods and chuckles. "Really. Now, let's go to that break room."

~*~ 

Kidman smiles when she walks into the break room the next morning to find Seb and Jojo asleep on the floor. Seb spooning up to Joseph and Joseph sleeping with a big ol' smile on his face. "Finally." She says with a happy sigh.


End file.
